Dalmations
by tommyvatahhs
Summary: The title for this tory is exactly the way it's supposed be (there are no typos in it). This is my first fanfic (not my first story that i've written, but first fanfic), plz r/r and check back for updates. Don't forget to read the comments i give at the e


**_100_** **Dalmatians**

**Disclaimer: **obviously, I do not own any of the characters in this story (but for the ones I make up), otherwise these would be used in the actual cartoon (which I am a big fan of). PS: Wolf is a dog that I made up who acts as one of the dog "pack" that you normally see on TV (although I do not own his name, his role is different then in the cartoon). The human baby is also an addition of mine, along with

            **_Part I of III _**

"It's such a wonderful day today," said Cadpig to her closest friends, Lucky, Rolly, and Spot, who were all dogs except for Spot (who was a _chicken_). "Yea, only if you call a day with no food a _wonderful_ day," answered Rolly as he always thought about food, and it was running about 25 minutes late. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna go look for something to do, anyone with me?" said Lucky. He then started to walk toward the door. Cadpig, Spot, and Wolf followed. When Lucky noticed that Rolly was just staying where he was seated, he wondered why. "Why aren't you coming, Rolly?" he asked. "Because I'm hungry and I'm not leaving until I get my food," he answered stubbornly. "OK, then. Suit yourself," answered Cadpig and instructed Lucky to keep walking.

As the others left him behind, he sat, at first, in the same spot they had left him in. After about 30 minutes (actually it was only 10, but he thought it was much longer because he didn't have any food), his stomach growled so loud (again, his conscious told him this) he thought the whole world could hear him. He got up from his laying position and walked toward the cow stables.

Rolly, Lucky, Cadpig, Spot, their parents (they were all brothers and sisters, along with 97 others which equals 101 pups), and their parents owners (Roger and Anita) had moved to the Deary Farm (Deary was their owners' last names) to get away from Cruela De Vil who was always after them to get their coats for her fashion company (which was becoming quite famous). The cow stables were on the right side of the barn. He talked to the newest addition to the cow family, Bretta (who had become a good friend of his, as he often got his food late).

"Rolly? I'm scared," she said to him. She had been expecting him for the past 10 minutes.  "Why?" he answered. "Last night I heard voices outside the barn that said 'one of these days I'm gonna skin those dogs if it's the last thing I do!' It sounded a lot like Cruela, that's why I'm scared. I don't wanna lose you as a friend," she finished. "It's ok, she won't hurt us because Anita and Roger will protect us. I just wish they would feed us, too." He comforted her as best he could. Bretta was always a scared calf and her mother would just listen, but never comfort her (maybe it was because of the pain she was put through to have her little calves?). "I also heard another voice last night, Rolly. It was later, closer to dawn. It sounded like Wolf's father. He said he was going to kill a dog and he said a name as he walked away, but I couldn't catch it. It sounded like it started with an R." "Don't worry, he's not gonna hurt anybody." Rolly was still concentrated on getting his food. "Rolly? You do know that your name starts with an R, don't you? Well, it sounds like it. When the human's had their baby out a few days ago they were teaching her the alphabet again. They got as far as… V. I think that's how to say it." Rolly was still concentrated on getting his food and wasn't listening to her anymore. He was just waiting for her to stop talking, and when she did he talked back to her (this was the only way he could actually talk to her). "Is that all you do is listen to sounds at night? I'm not trying to sound mean to you, Bretta, but you always tell me about _sounds_ you hear at night. I have to tell you something. There was a strange guy here last night that was in the barn. Did you hear _that_ last night?" "Yes, I did too!" "Well did you hear what he actually said?" "No, what did he say?" Lucky was always telling her stories about stuff that he heard but she knew that he was always just trying to comfort her by telling a story. "He said that the dogs in here were very annoying and the littlest cow gave off the best milk."

Only this time he wasn't lying!!!

*****Tell me what ya think about my story! R/R this and updated versions of*****

*****it, also. Don't forget to check back and see if I updated!!!!!*****

*****I need ideas, that's why I made this Part short, hehehe***** 


End file.
